Love's Twists
by Shirp
Summary: A confession can lead to many awkward and wonderful situations.


The blazing sun of that summer morning had just started peeking out from behind the rolling hills surrounding the training grounds as Sasuke Uchiha trekked from his home to the village's training grounds. He usually spent most of his spare time here gazing upon the crimson-painted clouds thinking deeply. Only one thought ever wandered around in his head, though: that of his closest friend, and new found object of affection, Naruto Uzumaki. No matter how many times the raven-haired boy tried to empty his mind, Naruto always found his way back. It had been tormenting him for at least a year now and he had decided yesterday that enough was enough.

After sitting in that blissful state of mind for what seemed like no where near long enough, a familiar, irritating voice called for him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" the pink-haired girl named Sakura ran towards him with a bright smile on her face. Sasuke never liked her at all but the girl was completely infatuated with him. Everyday she would squeal and drool over him at how cool he was. It made him want to throw her off of something with great altitude.

She finally jogged over to the brooding boy's perch and chirped joyfully, "Good morning, Sasuke! Did you sleep well?"

The boy ignored her question and responded with one of his own, "Have you seen Naruto at all today?"

The girl huffed and shook her head, "Why are you worried about _him_? You should worry about me! Are you free today? We should go on a date!"

Sasuke shuddered at the thought. He got to his feet, responded with the usual "No thanks." even though he wished to respond more with a "Go away you annoying brat…" and left to find Naruto. Sakura whined in protest but was ignored as she watched Sasuke dash away towards his friend's house.

On the way all he could think about was what he was going to say. Would he try to be direct and come right out with it? Or maybe he should gently ease into it with a casual conversation. Although that would be odd from Sasuke's part seeing as he rarely talked to the boy in the first place. He figured the latter plan would be more effective.

Unknown to Sasuke, who was busy leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Sakura dashed far behind and was following him. She was used to him rejecting her and leaving, but never after asking about Naruto. She wanted to know what was up and stayed a safe distance behind while doing so.

Sasuke finally made it to the front door of Naruto's apartment and hesitantly knocked on the door, taking a deep breath and rehearsing at the back of his head while he waited for the blonde on the other side to answer. It was about five minutes later when Sasuke had turned around to leave and a sleepy-looking boy in his pyjamas had opened the door and gave a groggy "Hello…"

Sasuke turned back around to face the moment he had been waiting for a year. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Naruto yawned, stretched, scratched his spiked blonde hair and beckoned him inside. Sasuke nodded then followed.

"So," Naruto broke the awkward silence, "What brings you all the way over to my house this early?" He glared slightly.

Sasuke cleared his throat and blushed a bit. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight making Sasuke jerk his head to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked.

"Uh… y-yeah…" The other boy stammered.

"Well, what is it you wanted? I'm all ears." Naruto stretched and leisurely leaned back in his chair.

Sasuke fidgeted a bit while his eyes darted around the room and he started to sweat. He'd never been in a situation this intense before and he wasn't used to being nervous at all. It was completely out of his character. Naruto relaxed a bit so it wouldn't seem like he was rushing his guest.

"I…" Sasuke started, "I need to talk to you… It's kinda important…"

"I figured that," Naruto retorted.

Sasuke hesitated but continued, "Well… You see… There's been something I've been meaning to say to you for a long, long time… But I've never had the courage to do it."

Naruto removed his hands from the back of his head and sat normally. It had to be serious if it was making Sasuke act like this. The boy continued.

"Well… for the longest time I've been feeling a certain way around you… You're a great friend of mine… but…" He paused. Naruto was still listening, nodding as a sign he understood. A long silence followed until Sasuke worked up his nerve to continue.

"But… lately I've felt something," He paused to breathe, "Something more than our strong ties of friendship." He looked up to see Naruto's unchanged expression. Figures that it would take some more explanation, so he continued, "Naruto… I…" The words got stuck in the back of his throat. For the first time he feared rejection and the thought created a lump at the back of his throat impairing his speech. So much for easing into the subject…

Naruto noticed how Sasuke was struggling and almost caught a glimpse of a tear forming in his dark eyes. He got up and poured the boy a glass of water. Sasuke drank it and took a moment to get his head straight. It was probably a solid ten minutes until either of them spoke. Sasuke was the one to break the silence first as he released his emotions in one, tearful statement, "Naruto, I'm in love with you!" He shouted then buried his face into his sweating palms.

Naruto stared at his friend stunned. He stayed that way as a million thoughts raced and bounced around inside his head. He drew his hand up towards his head as though attempting to stop them from scattering all over the place. It only made matters worse when he heard Sasuke silent sobs leak through his hands and to Naruto's ears making him want to do the same. Sasuke quickly tried to wipe away his tears but as one was taken away, another soon replaced it.

After a few moments of emotion and deep thought, Naruto reached across the table they sat at and held Sasuke's hand, sending him a gentle smile as he looked up. His tear-stained face switched between his friend's face and his hand and his eyes softened as he stood up and walked closer to the blonde across from him. They paused and moved together to share a warm embrace. They drew away a bit for a short moment but moved closer as the two boys slowly drew their lips together in a tender and passionate kiss. They gently caressed each other's cheeks and hair. Naruto tugged on the collar of Sasuke's shirt and dragged him towards his room. Lips still locked, they walked into the next room and fell onto the bed.

Naruto moved on top of Sasuke, still in his pyjamas. Sasuke started to laugh through the kiss because of that interesting fact. Naruto growled and broke the kiss, panting. Sasuke rested his head on the bed and closed his eyes also panting. The two shared a moment of breathing until it was broken by Sasuke flipping the blonde onto his back and engaging him in another, rougher kiss. The blonde squeaked in surprise and pleasure as their tongues lashed together with vigour. With each flicker their blood rushed more and more, they could feel the other's movement increase.

They were absorbed in the moment, nothing else mattered. Sasuke couldn't contain himself and slowly rid his new lover of his pyjama shirt. Sasuke caressed Naruto's bare chest with his fingertips ever so lightly drawing little patterns on it. He stopped and circled around


End file.
